Une carte postale de lui A postcard from him
by mari6s
Summary: Traduction du oneshot de niah1988, "A postcard from him". A lieu juste après La momie saison 1, épisode 7 – titre original : The Man in the Wall Booth en vacances. Partie 1 de "Une carte postale de..." Partie 2, 3 et 4 en ligne: 4182121, 4188422, 4293163.


**Une carte postale de lui (A postcard from him)**

_**Auteur :**__ niah1988_

_**Traduction : **__mari6s_

_**Résumé :**__ ce oneshot a lieu juste après La momie (saison 1, épisode 7 – titre original : The Man in the Wall) _

_Booth en vacances. (1__ère__ partie de la série "Une carte postale de...", qui en comptera 4)_

_**Disclaimer :**__ Bones et tous ses personnages n'appartiennent ni à niah1988, ni à moi. Et je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic en anglais de niah1988._

_**Note :**__J'ai choisi le vouvoiement entre Bones et Booth pour respecter le choix du doublage de la version française, même si je trouve que le tutoiement sonne souvent mieux, surtout en fics..._

_Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai demandé l'accord de niah1988 pour traduire sa fanfic il y a quelques mois, et n'ayant pas de réponse je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de publier cette traduction malgré tout. Cela dit si elle me demande de la retirer je le ferai immédiatement..._

Booth soupira et fit tourner la petite ombrelle en papier dans son cocktail. _Pourquoi j'ai fait ce voyage, de toute façon ? Voyager seul est tout _sauf _amusant. _Il souleva la petite ombrelle et la tapota contre sa bouche. _Pourquoi donc Tessa a annulé comme ça ?_ Booth n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la façon dont sa copine lui avait dit, deux jours avant leur départ, qu'elle ne voulait plus partir. _Deux jours ! On a planifié ce truc trois mois à l'avance et elle attend deux jours avant qu'on parte pour me dire qu'elle a "changé d'avis"._ Il commençait à tapoter son nez avec l'ombrelle en papier maintenant.

Booth soupira à nouveau. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui faire revoir son opinion sur leur petite escapade. Tessa était tellement excitée à l'idée d'aller au Costa Rica avec lui. Elle était tellement excitée à propos de ce projet qu'il avait presque eu envie d'annuler. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était passer une semaine sans mort, violence ni criminels, et avec une jolie fille à ses côtés, prête à le satisfaire dès qu'il en aurait envie.

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant était un lit trop large et vide, et une semaine d'ennui qui l'attendait. Et il n'était pas le genre de type qui ramassait des femmes au hasard dans les bars et prenait du plaisir avec elles pour une folle nuit, puis les larguait au matin.

_Peut-être que j'ai mentionné Bones trop souvent. _Il haussa les sourcils. _D'où diable est-ce que cette réflexion sort ?_ Il envoya un autre soupir profond à travers le bar, soulevant son large torse. Sa petite-amie n'aimait pas sa partenaire. Il était prêt à parier son flingue là-dessus. La gêne de voir Bones sur le seuil de sa porte lui revint. C'était bizarre de la voir là, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Enfin, pas avant que Tessa ne se montre, ne portant rien de plus que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise à lui. Il remerciait encore Dieu qu'elle n'ait pas été complètement nue ! Là, ç'aurait été gênant ! Pour ne pas dire embarrassant... Booth grimaça. _Pourquoi aurais-je été embarrassé si Tessa avait été nue ? Bones a vu pire._

Il fit tourner l'ombrelle entre son pouce et son index. Qui essayait-il de duper ? Il voulait garder Tessa cachée de Tempérance. Où était-ce le contraire ? Les hommes qui avaient une liaison essayaient toujours d'éviter que leurs maîtresses et leurs femmes se rencontrent. Booth passa une main sur son visage. _Pourquoi est-ce que je compare ma partenaire à une maîtresse ?_

Marmonnant quelques jurons inintelligibles, il remit l'ombrelle en papier dans son cocktail. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout comprendre dès maintenant. Il avait une semaine entière pour réfléchir en profondeur à propos de la question petite-amie contre partenaire. Et il décida de se lever pour aller marcher sur la plage.

--°--

Deux jours avaient passé et Booth s'ennuyait toujours autant. Il avait tant marché qu'il était sûr d'avoir besoin d'une nouvelle paire de pieds. Tous les soirs, il avait consommé un si grand nombre de cocktails qu'il pouvait maintenant dire sans risque qu'il n'y avait pas une boisson alcoolisée locale qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les maux de tête écrasants qu'il avait le lendemain matin lui donnaient au moins quelque chose à faire – dormir jusqu'à midi pour se débarrasser de sa gueule de bois.

Il était assis sous un large parasol, sur la plage. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur l'étrange mélange de gens du coin et de touristes. Beaucoup de ces derniers avaient des coups de soleil après deux heures assis sur la plage. Booth sourit en lui-même. _Au moins j'ai été assez malin pour trouver une place sous un parasol._ Il examina ses bras, qui étaient maintenant agréablement bronzés. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. _Impatient de montrer à Bones mon nouveau bronzage._

Une image de lui comparant sa peau hâlée à la sienne, pâle, se glissa dans sa tête. Il lui enverrait son sourire spécial charme et ferait un commentaire sur la semaine entière qu'il avait passée, allongé sur la plage avec une beauté à ses côtés pendant qu'elle était enfermée au labo.

Booth passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Pour commencer, ça n'aurait pas d'importance à ses yeux. Le labo était comme une seconde maison pour elle. Et ensuite, quelle beauté à ses côtés ? Tout ce qui était étendu près de lui, c'était du sable et, un peu plus loin, une vieille dame à la peau parcheminée qui n'avait ni dents, ni cheveux. Il tressaillit au drôle de regard que la grand-mère lui jeta. _Mon Dieu, j'aime chaque créature que tu as mise sur cette terre mais s'il te plaît, éloigne celle-ci de moi. _Et dire à Bones que Tessa était cette beauté n'était pas non plus une option. Sa partenaire savait que Tessa n'était pas là avec lui. Et puis, de ce qu'il savait, les deux femmes auraient pu conclure une sorte d'accord pour tout se dire sur lui. Elles pourraient être en train de comploter contre lui ! Un complot de femmes !

Il grogna. _Super, Hodgins a déteint sur moi._ Tessa ne pouvait pas voir Temperance en peinture, pas plus qu'elle ne supportait de l'entendre parler d'elle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ramenée sur le tapis – pour sa défense, Tessa lui avait demandé comment ça s'était passé au boulot, alors il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de commencer par sa partenaire – sa petite-amie avait poliment mais très fermement affirmé que la prochaine fois qu'elle entendait le mot « Bones », elle ferait ses valises et le laisserait seul, très seul un vendredi soir.

La réaction de Tessa était exactement le contraire de celle de Brennan. Sa partenaire avait ramené Tessa dans presque toutes les conversations – assez pour le rendre fou ! Surtout étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas que Temperance pense que lui et sa copine étaient... _Sont quoi ? Engagés dans une relation sérieuse ?_ Enterrant ses orteils dans le sable, il jura dans sa barbe. Il avait maintenant une réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis le début de son voyage.

Il voulait cacher Tessa à sa partenaire pour la simple raison qu'il voulait donner à Temperance l'idée qu'il était disponible.

_Ce n'est pas bon._ Pensa-t-il en remuant ses pieds dans le sable. _Ce n'est vraiment pas bon._

--°--

Un autre jour plus tard, Booth se retrouva à traîner sur le boulevard près de la plage. Son torse nu et bronzé était visible grâce à sa chemise ouverte. Il tenait ses sandales au bout de ses doigts. Trois belles femmes lui lancèrent des clins d'œil et des sourires sensuels quand elles passèrent près de lui, mais il ne leur prêta aucune attention. Booth était en train de ressasser sa prise de conscience de la veille.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je veux que Bones pense que je suis célibataire et libre ?_ Parce que tu as envie d'elle, idiot.

Il avait toujours été un bon catholique. Quand il avait une relation, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout pour sa compagne. Et aller jusqu'au bout n'incluait pas tromper. Il n'avait pas une seule fois envisagé cette possibilité, sans parler de passer à l'acte. Il n'avait jamais trompé une femme et aussi longtemps qu'il respirerait encore, il ne le ferait jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine anthropologue judiciaire aux cheveux châtain-roux et aux yeux bleus et perçants entre dans sa vie.

Il avait envie d'envoyer ses sandales à la tête de quelqu'un – _sa_ stupide tête, pour être plus précis. _Bon sang, pourquoi me fait-elle cet effet ?!_

Booth avait su qu'elle lui causerait des ennuis à la minute où il l'avait vue travailler sur les restes de leur premier dossier. Des ennuis, au sens « trop sexy pour résister ». A ce moment, il avait réussi à la garder à distance mais il était si proche de céder qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, parler, manger et dormir quand il pensait à elle. On avait répondu à ses prières et elle avait été appelée dans un site sud-américain pour aider à l'identification de victimes d'un génocide. Cela lui avait donné du temps pour réunir toutes les pensées coupables qu'elle provoquait chez lui et pour les enfermer dans un coin sombre et lointain de son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils explosent hors de leur prison quand il avait posé à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, ce jour-là à l'aéroport. « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire là ? » lui avait-elle demandé sèchement. _Bonne question, _avait-il pensé. _Probablement m'enfoncer dans plus d'ennuis._

Puisqu'il devenait si honnête avec lui-même, il pouvait tout aussi bien admettre que tout son comportement la-place-des-fouines-est-au-labo était censé la faire fuir pour qu'elle ne le suive pas partout et qu'il ne soit pas continuellement sur le point de la plaquer à un mur.

_Tête de mule,_ railla-t-il en silence._ Il fallait qu'elle devienne ma partenaire._

Il soupira._ Et je l'ai laissée le devenir._

Les pensées sur "ne pas revenir en arrière" dont il avait parlé avec Brennan chez Wong Foo commençaient à tourbillonner dans sa tête. _Si je reviens, je devrai affronter Tessa et Bones. _Il grimaça. _Super, une autre raison pour rester ici et faire comme si j'étais un autre._

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boutique de souvenirs. Décidant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'aller jeter un œil aux trucs sans intérêt que ce genre de boutiques vendait habituellement, il commença à marcher dans sa direction. Jusqu'à y arriver, il continua à réfléchir s'il devait ou non faire croire à sa propre mort et rester ici. Parce que revenir serait forcément la fin pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas regarder Tessa en face sans penser à un coup rapide avec sa partenaire et il ne pourrait pas non plus regarder Temperance sans avoir l'impression d'être en train de tromper sa copine, même si ce n'était que mentalement.

Ramassant et reposant différents objets, Booth réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été un lâche. Il ne voulait certainement pas en devenir un maintenant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une carte particulièrement appropriée, au fond de la boutique. Il sourit largement. _Autant lui faire savoir que je reviendrai._

--°--

Lundi matin, le facteur déposa une pile de factures, un journal et quelques autres choses par la petite ouverture dans la porte d'entrée chez Temperance. Se grattant à l'arrière du cou et bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire, elle ramassa le tas de papiers sans se presser.

_Factures… journal… magazine scientifique... Hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

Elle retourna l'objet plusieurs fois et l'étudia de près avant de se laisser aller à un des ses rares sourires. Dans ses mains, elle tenait une carte postale, que Booth lui avait envoyée. Sur le côté face, il y avait la photo d'une plage exotique baignant dans la lumière du coucher de soleil. Les mots **Il n'y a aucun endroit que j'aime autant appeler ma maison** étaient imprimés en diagonale.

Sauf que quelqu'un, Booth de toute évidence, avait barré certains de ces mots et avait griffonné sa propre version de la phrase. Cela disait maintenant : **Il n'y a aucune personne que j'aime autant appeler Bones**.

Souriant toujours aux anges, elle marcha jusqu'à son frigidaire où elle accrocha la carte sur la surface métallique avec un petit magnet de cuisine en forme de squelette. Temperance se retourna pour se préparer à aller au travail, où elle savait qu'elle trouverait un agent du FBI souriant et relaxé. Il l'ennuierait probablement avec un tas de détails sur ses vacances exotiques et elle le laisserait faire. Juste assez longtemps pour élaborer l'histoire ennuyeuse qu'elle-même lui raconterait.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle passa par sa cuisine pour avaler une dernière tasse de café. Son attention fut immédiatement attirée par la carte sur son frigidaire. Si les mots sur la photo la faisaient sourire et la rendaient fière – _ce surnom infernal !_ – la seule ligne écrite à l'arrière sonnait comme une promesse pour elle.

Accordant un dernier regard à la carte, elle se retourna et sortit de son appartement, laissant la carte derrière elle, qui disait **Il n'y a aucune personne que j'aime autant appeler Bones** à l'avant et **La prochaine fois vous venez avec moi !** au dos.

_Hep hep hep, z'allez pas partir comme ça? Un review, maintenant tout de suite!_


End file.
